1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ground covers and, more specifically, to a two ply ground cover comprising a bottom canvas layer and a top acrylic rug layer.
The ground cover of the present invention is easily stored and or transported. The ground cover is a foldable/rollable blanket having a plurality of straps built in straps with cooperating rings whereby said blanket can be folded and rolled into a compact configuration and held by said straps.
To secure the ground cover, the straps may be outfitted with hook and loop fasteners, wherein said straps are placed through the rings where said straps may attach to themselves using the provided hook and loop material securing the blanket into a compact and easily transportable package.
A rigid clip is fixedly attached to the distal end of each strap to provide support and prevent tearing of the seams. The fastening and lifting systems are further reinforced by an additional patch of canvas that is double stitched along the outside border to the canvas cover and interiorly stitched to both the securing straps and lifting handle.
In one embodiment, the top and bottom are fixedly attached by means of a zipper. In turn, additional padding such as an air, foam, or composite mattress can be contained within. Additionally a battery pack with heating elements may be incorporated into the device for heating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bed rolls designed for outdoor use. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,944 issued to Yulish on Jul. 4, 1978
Another patent was issued to Parker on Apr. 1, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,378. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,300 was issued to Robinson on Apr. 22, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 24, 1998 to Fritz as U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,529.
Another patent was issued to Stacy on Apr. 21, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,566. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,849 was issued to Seals on May 16, 2000. Another was issued to French et al. on May 1, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,367 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 11, 2005 to Cloutier et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,921. Another patent was issued to Alane on Mar. 7, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,322.
Internationally, Japan Patent No. JP 9140536 was issued to Fumika on Jun. 3, 1997. Another was issued to Kohei on Aug. 15, 1995 as Japan Patent No. JP 7213337 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 4, 2004 to Nobuyuki as Japan Patent No. JP 2003034171.